The New Generation
by H2OMeLoN4eva
Summary: Who'd have thought that the F4 would get married someday... CONGRATULATIONS... this is about a bunch of children and they're all rich! Yay! AU and OOC, you get the idea...
1. Forewords

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango so please do not harass me about it. 

**Note to the reader:** Please enjoy my new fanfic. It is my second one but I don't think it will have much improvement from my last one... I'm STUPID, I know. Please note that this is after Tsukushi and Tsukasa are married and they now have children. I say that they had children about three years after they came back from the cruise. Sorry if it's bad. PLease read and review! I will update one chapter for every review I recieve. So don't think I'll update for my whim. It'll be you who'll encourage me to update.

P.S. I'm going by **American school years**...

Find out about the personalities in story...

* * *

**The new generation...**

_Tsukasa & Tsukushi Domyoji_

Domyoji Megumi

Age: 17  
Birthday: October 24  
Gender: female  
School year: senior at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: brown like Tsukushi's  
Facial: like Tsukasa's  
Hair: long, silky, brown hair at about waist length  
Physical: supermodel; 5'7" > 110 lbs. > slender

Domyoji Tsukasa, Jr. (aka. T.J.)

Age: 15  
Birthday: March 23  
Gender: male  
School year: sophomore at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: cold like Tsukasa's  
Facial: like Tsukasa's  
Hair: straight but stylish black hair  
Physical: hunky supermodel; 6'5" > 165 lbs. > muscular and buff (yummy!)

Domyoji Yuki

Age: 10  
Birthday: August 29  
Gender: male  
School year: 5th grade at Eitoku Elementary  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: cold like Tsukasa's  
Facial: like Tsukasa's but with a bit of Tsukushi's refinement  
Hair: wavy brown hair, stylish  
Physical: cute normal student; 4'10" > 75 lbs. > average boy but tall

Domyoji Kisa

Age: 7  
Birthday: June 14  
Gender: female  
School year: 2nd grade at Eitoku Elementary  
Relationship status: single (obviously!)

Eyes: bubbly, charming, innocent brown like Tsukushi's  
Facial: like Tsukasa's but with Tsukushi's refinement  
Hair: straight, silky, black hair at about shoulder length  
Physical: adorable, sweet, little girl; 3'2" > 45 lbs. > daddy's girl

_Rui & Shigeru Hanazawa_

Hanazawa Sam

Age: 15  
Birthday: April 29  
Gender: male  
School year: sophomore at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: taken

Eyes: cheerful like Shigeru's  
Facial: like Rui but less calm and more Shigeru's "liveliness"  
Hair: like Rui's  
Physical: sexy; 6'4" > 164 lbs. > muscular

Hanazawa Sana

Age: 7  
Gender: female  
School year: 2nd grade at Eitoku Elementary  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: calm like Rui's  
Facial: kawaii like Shigeru's  
Hair: like Shigeru's  
Physical: calm, skinny, young girl; 3'4" > 46 lbs. > like Rui (sort of)

_Akira & Sharon Mimasaka_

Mimasaka Aya

Age: 18  
Birthday: July 13  
Gender: female  
School year: senior at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: blue  
Facial: beautiful like Sharon  
Hair: wavy and brown like Akira's  
Physical: beautiful; 5'7" > 108 lbs. > average but sexy

Mimasaka Aki

Age: 16  
Birthday: February 28  
Gender: male  
School year: junior at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: bluish-brown  
Facial: like Akira  
Hair: straight and brown like Sharon's  
Physical: handsome; 6'3" > 164 lbs. > muscular

_Sojiro & Yuuki Nishikado_

Nishikado Kin

Age: 21  
Birthday: January 5  
Gender: male  
School year: sophomore at Eitoku University  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: brown  
Facial: like Sojiro  
Hair: brown and straight  
Physical: sexy; 6'5" > 169 lbs. > muscular and buff (OMG!)

Nishikado Toji

Age: 17  
Birthday: May 30  
Gender: male  
School year: sophomore at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: single

Eyes: brown  
Facial: like Sojiro with a bit of Yuuki  
Hair: black and straight  
Physical: handsome; 6'4" > 165 lbs. > muscular

Nishikado Rei

Age: 14  
Birthday: November 17  
Gender: male  
School year: freshmen at Eitoku High  
Relationship status: taken

Eyes: brown  
Facial: like Yuuki but more masculine  
Hair: back and wavy  
Physical: handsome; 6'0 > 155 lbs. > muscular

* * *

Hiya...So readers...memorize this information so that in the story you will understand what I am saying. Remember, for every review I recieve, I'll upload another chapter. That's all for now...hehehe! Byee... a review for a thought. Always 3 D. 


	2. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango so don't harass me about it. 

**Note to the reader:** Here's a story for reviewing...Sorry about misspellings in the previous forewords... Anyways, the story will now begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tsukushi's P.O.V.>

"Will you wake the children please, Kira?"

"Yes, madam."

"Remember, call me Tsukushi."

Yes, Tsukushi."

_That's the problem with new helpers, they all need to be taught what I should be recognized as..._

Normal P.O.V.>

The maid, Kira, immediately left the kitchen to seek out the children and wake them for the first day of school. First, she went to Megumi Domyoji's room. The teenage girl was already up and dressed for the day. She was wearing a humble white t-shirt with the Japanese word 'ground' on it, a pair of denim capris, and clean white slippers. The slippers were bought yesterday and it was like a closed toe sandal except it had another strap around the ankle. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun. She did not apply any accessories on herself but she still blowed radiantly, like a model.

The next stop was Tsukasa Domyoji, Jr.'s room. Kira opened the door with trembling hands as she quietly opened the bedroom door. It was still very dark but she could see the shadow of the sleeping teenager on the luxurious bed, snoozing away. She quietly knocked on the door, tap tap, but to no avail. There was only one way left to wake the sleeping young master and that was to pull open the curtains. Slowly, she crept over to the window and slowly pulled open the curtain. Bright, morning sunlight slowly flowed throughout the bedroom and soon shining onto the peaceful teenager in the bed. The helper immediately crept across the huge bedroom and stood quietly at the door.

"Errr..."

"Young master, your mother it is time for you to wake for school."

Tsukasa Jr. (aka. T.J.) slowly opened his eyes, only to find the blinding lights of the sun hurting his eyes. Starting to get frustrated at the pain from the sun he was beginning to throw an outburst. Kirin immediately noticed his reaction and quickly closed the door with unimaginable speed and noiselssly. She was just on time as...

"GRRRRR..."

Throughout the house, T.J.'s morning yelling echoed throughout the house. Kirin knew she no longer needed to wake the younger children because of this daily 'alarm clock'. But just to make sire she opened the door to Yuki's bedroom. The young child immediately got up and out of bed to prepare for school. Then she went to check on the 'baby' of the family, Kisa, and found the petite little girl sitting in front of her vanity trying to tie two pigtails. Apparently, the child had been sitting there for awhile so Kira walked into the charming bedroom and helped the little girl out with her hair fiasco. Immediately, Kirin had helped the little girl finish tying two perfect pigtails. The joyful little girl said 'thank you, Kira' and skipped out of her bedroom to obtain some breakfast.

Kira watched to little girl skip out of the bedroom joyfully and that brightened her day. She hurriedly fixed the little girls bed and left the bedroom. Her next destination was young master Yuki's bedroom. As she entered the bedroom she noticed that the sheets were not on the bed. So she set out on an adventure to look for the missing sheets. To her surprise, she found them in the overfilled, stinky, laundry basket. There were a lot of dirty laundry and an awful odor was floating out of it.

She crinkled her nose at the mess and went to the storage closet for a new set of sheets. Tugging along with her the stinking laundry basket. Tipping all the contents out into the laundry chute, she reached for the upper shelf and pulled down a new set of sheets for Yuki. Dragging along back to the bedroom she laid the sheet onto the bed and left the room.

The next bedroom was young mistress Megumi's bedroom. She did not expect to help the polite teenager because she knows that the bed would already be fixed. So she skipped her bedroom and headed back downstairs, purposely waiting till young master T.J. has left the house before fixing his bed.

Downstairs in the kitchen>

Megumi stepped into the kitchen and greeted her mother.

"Good morning, mother,"

"Good morning, dear,"

Then she greeted her father.

"Good morning, father,"

"Good morning sweetheart,"

She grabbed her plate of breakfast and sat at the big white table in the kitchen next to her mother. Politely, she picked up her fork and knife and began eating her eggs. In her mind, it tasted all the same but it was good for her brain and that is something she cares a lot about. Next she cut up the bacon and toast to bite-size and slowly ate it. Every so often, she'd take a sip of orange juice from her glass and look at her mother and father talking to each other. She always noticed the love in their eyes and felt happy because her parents were happily married. She wished that her life was like that too but from her past, she noticed what the guys see in her and she does not like it one bit. She does not date anyone for this purpose.

Kisa skipped across the kitchen and grabbed her plate of breakfast and took her seat next to her father. She cheerfully greeted her parents and gave them each a kiss. She then waited politely as Tsukasa Domyoji cut up her food for her. For some unknown reason she has this attachment to her father and she loves him incredibly. It's not that she doesn't love her mother. Of course she does, but it's just not the same. Kisa took the fork her daddy gave her and started eating away at her breakfast. Before she knew it, she had finished her breakfast at the same time as her older sister, Megumi.

They both got up from the table and picked up their empty plates. Bringing it over to the sink, Megumi helped her place it in the sink and they both washed their hands as Megumi lifted Kisa to the running water. Tsukushi and Tsukasa Domyoji watched with pride and contentment at their daughters. They looked so adorable together.

"Megumi, can I talk to you for a moment alone?"

"Sure mom, but can you wait a second? I need to finish helping Kisa wash her hands first."

"Alright dear, I'll wait for you in the study room, alright?"

"Sure!"

Tsukasa was sitting there wondering what his wife was going to say to his daughter. He left the table and walked into the study.

"Tsukushi, what are you going to talk to Megumi about?"

"Oh...just how responsible she is, giving her a raise in her allowance, rewarding her with a new wardrobe, telling her that it's alright no matter which college she feels like attending, and asking her to babysit again."

"Tsukushi...do you have something planned for us?"

"But of course, we have to attend the meeting with the Kinaraha's rember?"

"Yes, but did you check the mail yet? I hear that the acception letters for college are coming today."

"Really...could you tell one of the helpers to give the mail to me please? I need to check something."

"Alright, have a nice mother-daughter chat, but school is about to start soon."

"Thank you."

Tsukasa left the study and headed for the nearest helper. As he opened the door, his daughter, Megumi stood in front of him and smiled brightly. He was amazed at how they had such a perfect daughter considering his and Tsukushi's temper.

Megumi entered the room and sees her mother sitting on the loveseat. Her mother pats the seat next to her and Megumi complies by sitting in the seat her mother was offering her.

"Megumi, I know that this is your senior year at Eitoku and you are going to college soon. So I wanted to talk to you."

"Alright, I am all ears,"

"Your grades are perfect and you are the top of your class so I just wanted to reward you with a raise in your allowance and a new wardrobe. What do you think?"

"Anything is fine with me mother."

Hmmm...

"Also, now that your seventeenth birthday is nearing what would you like for your birthday?"

"Like I said mother, anything is fine with me."

"Okay, then it'll be another surprise. Oh yes, could you do me a favor? Could you babysit Kisa and Yuki again tonight? Your father and I have an important conference tonight."

"Sure, I'm always home anyways. Besides, T.J. needs help with his homework again."

"Thank you,"

"You're always a life saver, what wuould I do without you..."

"Excuse me mother, but I need to leave for school now."

"Alright, good bye dearest."

"Good bye, mother."

In the limousine>

Yuki, T.J., and Kisa were all sitting in the limousine already. She entered the long black vehicle and made sure that all her stuff for school was in the limousine too. The driver slowly drove away from the front of the mansion and headed for Eitoku Elementary. They always go through this route to head to school and the order was Kisa and Yuki would be dropped off first. Then the driver would drive to Eitoku High and drop T.J. and Megumi off. They go through this so often, it's like clockwork for them.

They arrived at Eitoku Elementary, the students were running around the playground in the beautiful morning and having a wonderful time. The sight of these carefree children brought joy and happiness to Megumi's heart, but to T.J. it was just annoying and he looked the other way. Yuki and Kisa had safely entered the building as the driver took Megumi and T.J. to Eitoku High. It was approximately six blocks away from the Elementary school.

Megumi and T.J. get out of the limo with their backpacks and they head for the yard where the their friends await them. Their families were all linked due to their parents generation. Megumi saunters over to the cherry blossom and sees humorous Hanazawa Sam with his girlfriend Sakura, her best friend Mimasaka Aya, Aya's younger brother Mimasaka Aki, Nishikado Toji, and his newly enrolled brother Nishikado Rei. They all sat under the huge cherry blossom tree and chatted with great interest with one another about their vacation. They only paused a bit to greet their friends Megumi and Tsukasa Jr. Domyoji.

Immediately they went back to talking about their vacation and Megumi and T.J. blended right in with the group. On Megumi's side they were talking about her birthday party, while on T.J.'s side they were talking about the cruise they all took together during the summer.

It was a very loud chatbox until the bell rung. Megumi and Aya ran to the left as they went to the principal's office to get their schedules. The schedule were not allowed to be distributed publicly because then the student body will be sure to hunt them down and talk to them with too much annoyance.

T.J., Sam, Aki, and Toji stood under the cherry blossom for a bit longer as they enjoyed a longer talk. Rei had run off to a group of freshmen girls and started to walk with them as they headed towards the opening ceremony.

They were all on their own ways.

Outside Eitoku High>

A tall, handsome, gorgeous man was standing at the front gates wearing a simple t-shirt, slacks, and sneakers. He still looked hot and many of the girls that passed by noticed him. He stood there at the entrance lazily standing next to the entrance. He looked young but why wasn't he in school? Why is he just standing there?

Megumi and Aya run past the entrance and noticed the guy standing there. He stared at them as they passed by.

"Hey, Megumi!"

The guy yelled out in a deep, manly voice.

Megumi took a closer look at him and her eyes were wide open. She jumped into a bear hug with the macho-handsome guy and screamed loudly with joy.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

That's where I'm ending for now. If there are any mistakes, please report them to me. It's late and I'm too lazy to check. I fulfilled my deadline! Now read and review because unless you reivew, no new chapter no matter how good it is. Hehehe...This is a cliff hanger XP 


	3. School Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

Note to the reader: I am sorry if it is too long...I promise I will make it shorter. She is still perfect probably until chapter 5... In addition, I would like to note that the Domyoji's have many children because their house/mansion is probably the biggest and this way I can probably stretch it out to about ten chapters.

* * *

Chapter 2

_What happened last...?_

Megumi took a closer look at him and her eyes were wide open. She jumped into a bear hug with the macho-handsome person and screamed loudly with joy.

"What are you doing here?"

The girls passing by all now looked away as disappointment filled their face. Many of the girls that were whispering and giggling were now all frightened and disappointed about losing their chance at catching this person of perfection. The ones whom were preparing to approach him were now slowly beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Kin! Why aren't you in college?"

"I just wanted to check on my brothers first before going to class (Lie! Lie! Lie!). Besides, you know that I can skip any classes I want. They are all just boring to me."

"Really? Well, it's nice to see you again, why didn't you go on the cruise with the rest of us?"

"I had to catch up to college with summer school, yuck!"

Hahahaha...laughed the perfect girl.

"You're still the same as ever..."

You are still as perfect as ever.

They stood at the gates a moment longer before Megumi realizes that it is time for class and she runs off towards the building. Little did she know her good friend was staring at her from behind full of desire in his eyes. After he lost sight of her, he turned around and drove away in his sleek silver BMW convertible.

Inside the school>

OMG! I am late, already! Mom is going to kill me...

Megumi entered the principal's office door and entered. She saw the secretary and knew that she could just walk right into the principal's office. Although she knew it would be rude so...

Knock-Knock

"Come in"

"Good Morning Principal, sorry for being late,"

"It's alright Megumi, here's your schedule,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, might I say that you are quite smart. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you again, I will try."

Megumi looked over her schedule and realized that she has only four classes out of six. She knew that taking more classes had paid off. Now she can go home at lunch instead of staying at school.

Hooray! More time for reading and hanging out with my mother.

Her first class was AP Biotechnology in room 309A.

She made many left and rights but finally she reached her classroom.

She pulled open the door and entered the classroom when the teacher was taking roll.

"Good Morning, Ms. Urarei. I apologize for being late."

"It's alright, just try not to be next time, now begin copying down the notes for the lab we are going to do today."

"Alright,"

Megumi turned around and looked for a seat in the classroom. Apparently, all the boys in this class noticed that she was not in class yet and they all decided to save a seat for her. She chose not to be bothered and took the seat next to her best friend, Aya.

"Hey,"

"What did you and Kin talk about? Naughty stuff..."

Megumi hit the pretty girl with a playful nudge.

"No...We were just catching up on some stuff. Why didn't you stay?"

"Well, apparently I have seven classes and I do not want to be late. I wanted to see all the fine guys in this class but apparently there aren't any, sad."

"Class, I would like you all to choose a lab partner for the rest of this school year. So please pair up."

All the boys immediately ran towards Megumi and Aya but to their defeat, Megumi and Aya had already paired up with each other. They giggled at the hilarious commotion and immediately went to find a table in the lab section. Today their lab was on extracting DNA. That is how it went for the next 45 minutes of this class. Then Megumi had AP Japanese History, AP Modern World, and AP Calculus. While Aya has Modern World, Business, AP Calculus, Physiology, and AP Japanese History.

"You are so lucky, you get to leave school early! I wish I were not so lazy. Eh...oh well."

They left their first class and headed for their next classes. They would not see each other until 4th period AP Calculus and after that; Megumi's classes are over while Aya still has more to attend.

Lunchtime>

Stretch... "AP Calculus is so complicated and boring. I am glad that you can help me with my work. You really are a good friend."

"Aya, well do you want me to join you guys for lunch or should I just head home?"

"Are you serious Megumi? You have two hours to waste and you would rather go home! Do you not want to do normal stuff, like shopping, eating, hanging out, or even just finding a boyfriend? You are so hopeless..."

"I know...but sometimes reading can be fun! You find a good book, your imagination indulges into the words, and soon a wonderful fantasyland will envelop your soul. It feels nice..."

"Yeah and I'm Repunzel, well see you later Megumi. Have 'fun' at home."

With that, they split and Megumi heads for home. She headed towards the entrance of the school and get in the limousine.

Inside the limousine

"Hello dear, you ready to go shopping?"

"Mom! Why are you here? Oh wait...never mind, I remember. Shopping."

"Don't worry dear, I'm not that addicted to shopping. We'll have some time alone together."

"So where are we going first?"

"We are going to eat lunch first because frankly, I am starving. Then how about Legaugh Boutique/Channel to find you some clothing, then to a certain dealership

I feel like stopping by and then bookstore or home?"

"Bookstore! I love you, mom."

A polite, quiet giggle came out of Tsukushi's lips. She is now in her late thirties and only a single wrinkle appeared on the side of her eyes.

The Past>

After she and Domyoji came back from their cruise, she had matured and had looked more beautiful than before. She dazzled people who knew her before newfound beauty as she exited the cruise ship. In addition, she now prefers a light amount of makeup and keeps her hair in the most up to date style. Her clothing is now stylish and mature rather than the old type of clothing she chose. Some could say she gets younger as she matures.

The Present>

They arrive at the beautiful entrance of Channel. They were in the downtown district of Tokyo and many people were going by. Speeding by and hoping to get to their destinations on time.

"Hello, Mrs. Domyoji. What may I do for you today?"

"I need to find some clothing for my daughter here. I would like preppy but not too revealing clothes please."

"Yes, right away ma'am. Would you come with me please Ms. Megumi?"

Megumi sullenly followed the young clerk into a section for junior clothing. All around her, it was full of designer clothes of various styles and colors. Of course, she is used to it so she just sat on one of the nearby seats and waited pleasantly to be the manikin. It was always the same routine when she buys clothes with her mother. It is not like she hates shopping for clothes or anything but she just does not fancy it.

Two hours later…>

"Mom!"

"Yes, Megumi?"

"Can we leave now? I am bored like to death. Can't I stop by the bookstore next door and pick something out first?"

"No."

'Well that was blunt' thought Megumi.

They (more like Tsukushi) picked out more and more clothes then when they finally left the boutique; they had a suffering driver trying to balance out twelve bags full of beautiful clothes. (Lucky!)

"Can we eat lunch now? I am starved."

"Fine but don't you want to get a book first?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back. I remembered that I had it reserved."

"Be quick dear. I'll be waiting in the car."

Megumi dashed to the bookstore next to Channel and immediately headed for the register.

"Is my book here yet?"

"Verification please?"

Megumi handed the person the letter and she gets her book. The book she bought title is Hana Yori Dango. She wanted to check out this manga just for the fun of it and she does. She read the first page and thought it was hilarious, she could not imagine her mother doing that nor any other family members or friends.

"What book did you buy?"

"Um…it didn't arrive yet."

"Oh, alright, but I could have sworn that I saw you holding something when you came out of the store."

"It was nothing mother."

* * *

That is where I am leaving it. I am tired and lazy but you all want an update so bad and you deserve it but I am taking advantage of my spring break by sleeping and eating. Must grow! I am only 5'...  ╒ Thank you! I promise to put up three more chapters before the end of April! ╕

3 D. 'Thank you very much! Please review and come again! I love all u readers.'


	4. As the Day Goes On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

**Note to the Reader:** Hey, everybody! I have so many more chapters to put up! Well, here goes nothing. This is chapter 3, I know that I said that I promised to keep it short but I have decided that I can only try... Sorry! In addition, a note for the cliffhanger haters, I am LAZY! Do not expect updates regularly. Although I do review for every story, I read so it is all proper and we have reached equilibrium. Megumi is turning bad… Hehehehehe…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two beautiful women step gracefully into the elegant dining hall, which many wealthy people desire, and they simply saunter through the doors and sat down at the table nearest the window. They did not even need to wait for a second.

"Megumi, what would you like to eat honey?" asked Tsukushi.

"Um…anything is fine with me mother," Replied Megumi. "May I be excused? I need to go to the restroom."

"Of course but be back soon. I will place our orders then, alright?"

"Yes, that will be fine," replied Megumi.

She headed for the women restroom with her bag and she sat down on the couch in the restroom, grabbed the new manga out of her book bag and began reading it with fresh ecstasy. She was excited to be able to read Hana Yori Dango, volume 14. It has been on the hold list at that particular bookstore for quite some time now.

Megumi scanned through the pages a bit and noted all the drawings done by the well-known Yoko Kamio. She loved reading her work. Megumi is reading it and if you want to know what it says inside then go buy it! Support Ms. Kamio!

'Hmm…how weird, is it a coincidence that all my mother, father, uncles and aunts names are in this manga?'

After five minutes of sitting on the couch in the restroom, she stood up, washed her hands, left the restroom as to look as if she had just finished using the restroom, and did nothing out of the ordinary.

"Megumi, you're back. I have ordered the special for us, is that alright?" asked Tsukushi.

"Of course," replied Megumi.

…

"Well, I was going to tell you this later but since we have nothing to discuss I will tell you about the party," said Tsukushi.

'Wait. Did she say party? Am I hearing things? No…!'

"It will be held tomorrow evening in the ballroom. Megumi, please try to mingle. Do not sit back in your gorgeous dresses and play with your younger brother and sister. Be more like T.J. and enjoy life. Is staying in your bedroom all night really so interesting?"

"Yes," replied Megumi. "I can read, write, and do what I enjoy doing all in one room."

"Well, this one you will have to attend completely because all of your cousins and friends will be attending. Also, is there anyone in particular that you would like to not invite?"

"No…"

They dined in peace at the restaurant and had a lovely meal of lobster and lasagna with cheesecake for dessert.

In the Domyoji mansion

Megumi and Tsukushi both entered the mansion. The driver brought in all the bags of clothing bought today and Sana handled the rest. Being the good girl that she is, she helped put away the clothes.

When they reached the last bag, Megumi took the last article out of the bag and found it was a gorgeous silk dress. Obviously, this meant that this was her dress for tonight.

Kira peered over at Megumi from the enormous closet and noticed the young girl standing there with an elegant, long, black dress cut in all the right areas to be sexy but not too revealing. Then there were rhinestones on the v-neck cut all the way down to the high-cut sides. It seems as if it were sent from the heavens in a wild color but gorgeous nonetheless.

"Wow, sugoi!" exclaimed Kira.

Of all the dresses she had seen her young mistress wear, this one is probably the first one that seemed mature, elegant, and dangerous all in one.

Carefully, Megumi placed the dress on her bed and told Kira to get the instructions from her mother about the preparation for this evening.

Skip the night and to the evening of dance

The time had gone by quickly and the adorable younger children (sorry, including T.J.) have arrived home.

What about following T.J. for a while? After all, it is boring to listen to one character...

T.J. stumbled inside the mansion, heading towards his bedroom to change for the evening. This morning, during breakfast, when Megumi left, their father told them about the party held this evening and they had to all go straight home after school.

He stepped into his bedroom to find all that he needed on his dresser and a stylist preparing to help him dress. His suit was a navy blue blazer with matching slacks and a white suit shirt under. Then, his tie consists of blue and gold crossing downwards until it reaches the very tips.

He took a shower and came out in thirty minutes. The stylist had already begun to help him put on his suit and tie with the matching shoes. His wet hair was blow dried and put up into a half spiked, half not spiked hairdo. Overall, he looked terrific after his makeover.

Stepping out of his room, the time was 4:45pm. His little brother and sister were also ready. Yuki is wearing a black suit with a little penguin tail and even wore a stovepipe hat and Kisa is wearing a pink dress with two ponytails curled so that they were bouncy. She looked so adorable and innocent that he grabbed her up and swung her around three times.

'Where's Megumi?'

Megumi is always the girl on time and today she seemed to be a bit late. He went over to her bedroom door and was about to knock but Megumi had already opened the door.

She stepped out, revealing a goddess before his very eyes. Her dress covered her body just right and her heels made her look even taller, adding a few inches to her regular height and her hair blew radiantly as each wave flounced from side to side as she walked.

'…will the guests be surprised about this…'

Never before had he seen his sister actually being force to attend a party so she rarely dressed up for long unless their mother forced her to. This time though, she had to dress up all night and actually do something.

He stared at his sister with everyone else who had gathered in the huge hallway.

"Megumi, you look beautiful dear," breaking the silence with Tsukasa's strong voice.

He went over and hugged his daughter. Tsukushi stood there with lots of pride and happiness at how well her daughter turned out. She walked closer to Megumi and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look wonderful sweetie!"

_Clap-clap_

"Okay, the party will begin in fifteen minutes. Tsukasa and I will head towards the door and greet the guests entering. The children will enter in fifteen after their names announced. Please be ready."

With that, Tsukushi left everyone standing in the hall and waiting to come down the steps.

Fifteen minutes later…

Tsukasa: We thank you all for attending Megumi Domyoji's seventeenth birthday. It is my honor to introduce the Domyoji family.

Tsukushi: First, we have our youngest daughter, Kisa Domyoji.

Kisa's appearance when she walked down the steps caused the whole audience to coo over the little girl's adorable appearance. Kisa ran over to her father as soon as she reached the bottom.

Tsukushi: Next, is our youngest son, Yuki.

Yuki walked down the steps with a cold glare and bored strut as the younger, unmarried women scream over the young heartbreaker. Yuki just stood next to his father.

Tsukushi: Please welcome our eldest son, Tsukasa Domyoji, Jr.

T.J. came down the stairs with Yuki's same ignorance but all the girls in his age rank screamed and hoped to get a better look at him.

Tsukushi: …and now please welcome our eldest daughter Megumi Domyoji…

The audience clapped politely but as soon as Megumi came close enough so that everyone could see her, the men and teens all drooled and wolf whistled at how hot she looked. While the women and her female classmates, stared at her in envy and admiration.

Tsukasa: Happy Birthday Megumi! Now how about a speech?

Megumi: Good evening to all the guests in this ballroom tonight. I would like to thank every one of you for attending and hope everyone will have a blast tonight. Thank you!

_Applause_

She stepped down from the podium and the Domyoji family set out to mingle with the guests.

Yuki and Kisa left with their parents while Megumi and T.J. went around finding their friends. Everywhere the two went, either boys ogled over Megumi or girls fainting over T.J.'s handsome features.

After awhile, they still could not find anyone and the dance was about to begin. All of a sudden, Kin comes over and asks Megumi to dance. Megumi agrees and in the background, as they danced, a young man in the dark is scheming carefully as he watched Megumi swirling gracefully on the dance floor.

* * *

CREEPY! Sorry for not updating or keeping my promise. I had a lot of work to do…and I am still not done….grr….anyways, I made this pretty long so thank yous! Can't wait for summer vacation…in SFUSD our school days have been extended…phooey…I'll try my best…so long…byee! 


	5. A Birthday Party Indoor Pool FUN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango so do not harass me about it.

Note to the reader: Hi hi… sorry to keep everyone waiting but I am like super lazy and a major procrastinator. I think I am rusty here so please tell me if you see a problem. Okay?

* * *

Chapter 4

After the ball ended, Kin, Megumi, and the rest of the descendants of the F4 went into the living area specially made for their group to relax and be free in.

The sneaky young man that was peering at them quietly followed in pursuit. However, when he wanted to get through the doors after the rest of the group, the guards in black immediately blocked all entrances into the room and stood there. So the young man left to the back to try to find any entrances.

"So Megumi, I see you had fun with Kin, ne?" whispered Aya.

"No," said Megumi. "He was a terrible dancer compared to me. I practically had to lead him and he is so much heavier too."

"HEY! I heard that!" yelled Kin.

HAHAHA!

Everyone burst out in laughter and roll around.

"So, why don't we all go change and head to the pool?" said Aya.

"YEAH!" screamed everyone.

* * *

Megumi and Aya left towards Megumi's room.

T.J., Sam, Aki, Kin, Toji and Rei went to T.J.'s room.

Yuki went to his room alone.

Kisa and Sana went to Kisa's room.

* * *

Megumi's Room

"So which swimsuit are you wearing?" asked Aya.

"Um…I'm not sure…," replied Megumi.

"Hey, why don't we do it by random? It'll be interesting," said Aya.

"Alright, you first," said Megumi.

Megumi pushed the rotating button for the rack of swimsuits and kept her finger on it until three seconds later. The swimsuit that she ended up with is a heart-print, lacey bikini.

Both Megumi and Aya stared at the garment with the shocked and speechless expression.

"Oh well, I guess my luck isn't too well but who chose to put this in your closet anyway? You really should donate some of it," said Aya.

"Yeah, I suppose, but this is huge! How and when will I be able to finish cleaning this ALL up? It's impossible! Oh well, at least you got a cute one. Maybe Kin will ogle over you when he sees you in this," said Megumi.

Aya blushed and said, "Gross much?"

They laughed and then Aya went to the dressing room to change into her swimsuit.

Meanwhile, Megumi pushed the button and waited ten seconds before she released and ended up with a skimpy black bikini that barely covers her. 'Maybe I shouldn't even wear a swimsuit then, this barely covers anything.'

However, common sense and dread overwhelmed her and she ended up heading to the other dressing room to change.

Aya came out first and sat on the lounge chair with her tote bag and towel. Then Megumi came out in her bathrobe and stuff as well.

"Well, which one did you get?" asked Aya.

"Um…," replied Megumi.

"Come on, I showed you mine, is it really that bad?" said Aya.

"But…," replied Megumi.

Aya gave up, ran towards her, and pulled open her bathrobe.

_Gasp_

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute! Lucky-butt!" said Aya.

"It's not cute! It's skimpy, dark and indecent!" said Megumi.

She tied the sash around her again and they both left the closet and towards the pool.

* * *

T.J.'s Room

"Hey, hurry up, we want to get to the pool fast right?" said T.J.

"Yeah! Maybe we should have invited some chicks with us," said Toji.

Everyone split up into the closet, picked a pair of swim trunks, and changed into them as fast as they could and all six boys searched the room for pool toys. Of course, it was a giant mess and everyone crowded and fought with each other.

After 15 minutes or so, they all finally got everything they needed and headed towards the pool.

* * *

Yuki's Room

He changed and headed for the pool but he happened to run into his elder sister and Aya and chose to walk with them. Apparently, he is the reclusive child and notices a lot more things than usual.

* * *

Kisa's Room

"Let's hurry!" said Kisa.

"Okay! I'm wearing my new red swimsuit that I brought along. It's really pretty!" said Sana.

"Really? Well, I'm wearing my new pink swimsuit. I think it's really pretty too," said Kisa.

When they both took out their swimsuits, they laughed because their swimsuits are identical but different colors.

After changing, they went to the pool

* * *

At the pool

Megumi, Aya and Yuki arrived first so they set up on one of the seats by the pool and got in with the volleyball. When Megumi took off her bathrobe, Yuki snickered and Aya gasped yet again.

A few minutes later, Kisa and Sana arrived looking adorable, went into the pool with their floaters, and joined in the game.

The last to arrive was T.J. and company and they immediately cannonball into the pool and left everyone in the pool covering from the splashes. When they saw the swimsuit Aya was wearing, they laughed and teased about how adorable she looked when she was next to the two little girls and how she looks like their mother.

"Shut it!" screamed Aya.

Then their attention slowly drifted to Megumi. All of them stared with unbelieving eyes.

"Well, aren't we seductive today?" said T.J.

Everyone but Kin and the younger children wolf-whistled and chose to be on her team. The game began and it was a mixture of red rover and volleyball, sort of. The game is that when one team loses, one team member must go to the other side and join that team.

They played rough and Aya's side lost first. They sent Yuki over. Then Megumi's side lost and she went over to Aya's side. Everyone on Megumi's team whined and declared to end this game and start a new one. It was declined and the game continued. In the end, Megumi and Aya's team won.

"Wow, that was an awesome game!" said Aya.

"Yeah, but all that attention from those younger kids is definitely unnecessary and unwanted," said Megumi.

They both laughed.

"So, what do you want to do now? Head over to the showers, hot tub, or the spa?" asked Aya.

"How about we head to the hot tub first, then the showers and finally the spa?" asked Megumi.

"Cool," said Aya.

"Hey, did you see Megumi's suit, it is like HOT! Want to go pull off her top?" asked Toji.

"That would be awesome," said Aki.

T.J. and Kin both heard this and immediately, they responded.

"No way! I am not seeing my sister nuder. That is sick!" exclaimed T.J.

"I don't think that is the proper way of acting towards your senpai," said Kin.

"PARTY POOPERS!" exclaimed Aki and Toji.

T.J. shrugged and punched each of them squarely in the stomach.

_OFPH!_

The two ended up on the floor grabbing their stomachs in pain.

During that little incident, Kin noticed that Megumi and Aya are in the hot tub and decided to join them.

"Hey," said Kin.

"I'm going to grab some drink, 'kay," said Aya.

After Aya left, the two sat in the hot tub and discussed a bit about universities and which is Megumi deciding on attending.

"I'm thinking maybe about either a well-known university in either the States or London," said Megumi.

"Really? Why not Eitoku U?" asked Kin.

"Well, as you can determine from a simple glance, Eitoku is an overrated school which questionably rich students attend and most of which get by with money rather than true knowledge and understanding of their curriculum. Only a miniscule percentage of students are of the common or average ranking families. However, in the United States and London, it is an equal opportunity for the students and rather diverse. I find that those are the only choices which I can make so that it reaches my circumstances," replied Megumi.

"You said what?" asked a baffled Kin.

"I will not repeat myself nor will I explain," said Megumi.

"…"

"I'm back!" yelled Aya.

She distributed the drinks she brought around and talked about many random topics. After a few minutes had passed, Megumi and Aya excused themselves just as every member of the new, young F4 and headed for the showers.

"Aw… why'd she leave?" asked Toji and Aki.

In the girls shower, they rinsed off and headed towards the spa.

They were pampered, massaged and received manicures and pedicures. It was the everyday life for these rich kids.

When they came out, the two little girls in the pool are with their brothers and Yuki heading towards the shower.

Seeing this, Aya and Megumi grabbed their belongings and headed up to Megumi's room yet again.

It was getting late and surely, their parents are about to leave for the night.

Just as they finished changing, Mr. and Mrs. Mimasaka were leaving and Aya rushed towards the front door with the maid and evening gown.

"Bye! See you tomorrow morn'!" yelled Aya.

Megumi bade her farewell and went downstairs to find her parents.

"Well, we are not arranging a marriage for our daughter unless she wants one! Right Tsukasa?" screamed Tsukushi.

Tsukasa nodded and said that it is about time for them to leave.

After their friends and their wife/husband and children left, he and Tsukushi went into the library and snuggled up to each other.

"Honey, I think it is about time to tell Megumi that she has to begin finding a suitor," said Tsukasa.

"WHAT! How about her feelings? Remember when we met? No matter what, I will always defend my daughter and not allow such a decision to be made unless she wants to. Or if she turns twenty-six and still hasn't found any one yet," said Tsukushi.

"I know that well. Alright. However, you owe me something tonight," said Tsukasa.

Ahem.

They both turn their heads towards the entrance to the library and blush as they see their daughter standing there.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I just came by to say good night and wondering if I can have a talk with you," said Megumi.

"Of course, sweetie! Come sit down here," said Tsukushi.

She patted on the area between herself and Tsukasa and watched as Tsukasa sat there wondering if he should be upset or happy by this act.

"So sweetie, what do you want to talk about?" asked Tsukushi.

"Um… well, I know a Domyoji daughter has to marry into a good family and everything like Aunt Tsubaki did and well, I just want to say, it's okay. I don't really mind. All I ask is that he is at least around the age that I am, has a good attitude, and respects me. Also, I will not marry him if I do not like him. Oh yes, and I must finish school before I will marry him. That's all I wanted to say. So please begin looking for a good candidate for me and let me meet him some time. Okay?" said Megumi.

Tsukushi sat there wondering where in the world her daughter is thinking and Tsukasa sitting there feeling a bit guilty.

"Alright but are you sure that is what you want sweetie? I really don't want to lose you so soon," said Tsukasa.

"Besides, wouldn't you like to find your special someone? For example, like your father and I. You know the story well and …," said Tsukushi.

"I'm sure. Besides, I have this creepy feeling that someone is watching me. Maybe if I am off the market sooner, less people will be interested in me. Also, I don't think I like Kin so please don't allow him to be a candidate," said Megumi.

"Alright, we will announce this beginning the end of term alright?" asked Tsukasa.

"That's fine. Thank you mommy, daddy," said Megumi.

"No need to thank us dear," said Tsukushi.

"Good night," said Tsukasa.

With that, Megumi went to bed.

* * *

What do you think? You like? I updated this after my very inexcusable procrastination and I hope it satisfies you. Sorry! 


	6. Graduation?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango so please do not harass me about it.

Note to the reader: Whoo-hoo! I am updating fast ne? Do you like?

Chapter 5

The graduation day for the seniors at Eitoku High is finally here and Megumi and Aya are finally going to grow up. The Domyoji and Mimasaka family caused a great disturbance throughout the crowd.

Tsukasa, Tsukushi, T.J., Yuki, and Kisa sat up front and center with Akira, Sharon, and Aki. They sat there with their professional photographers all around the stage to take photographs of Aya and Megumi.

Apparently, the valedictorian is unsurprisingly, Megumi.

"I would like to say to us, the graduate students of Eitoku High, that we have a wonderful life ahead of us which many detours will show up. The chances of what will happen during our journey is a matter of the choices we make and one day our paths will definitely cross once again and we will see each other. All of us, each of us, individual people whom have a wonderful life has enjoyed or despised our years at Eitoku and where will we go next? We do not really know. I hope that each one of us will do well in our future and come back to Eitoku for the homecoming ceremony. Thank you."

The audience clapped and the ceremony began.

The athletic and drama awards given to Aya while the high achievement awards given to Megumi. All the little awards dispersed around.

After the ceremony, the class all threw their hats in the air and took off their robes. Then, the few invited guests to Aya and Megumi's congratulatory celebration on the cruise ship left.

"Aya, Megumi! Congratulations!" said Tsukushi.

Tsukasa nodded.

T.J., Aki, and Yuki looked out the window.

Kisa smiled brightly with her sister's hat and robes on and pretended to be a graduate too.

"Thanks," said Megumi and Aya.

Megumi has decided on attending Harvard and study law and business just for the sake of it. Aya chose to study design and architecture because she wants to build a Mimasaka for Aki to run with plenty of traps and other humiliating things around.

They arrived at the huge cruise ship which Tsukushi and Tsukasa got married on to find a bunch of cars and limousines leaving and coming. The Domyojis' and Mimasakas' got through easy because of the well-known Domyoji sign.

They got out of the limousine and got onboard the huge cruiser. The guests are all spending one night and one day on this ship free except for the Domyojis' and Mimasakas'.

The Domyojis' chose a room with a giant living room with bar, gourmet kitchen, business/dining area, and five bedrooms with four bathrooms.

The Mimasakas' have a room with a medium size living room with bar, business/ sitting area, and three bedrooms with two bathrooms.

Not to mention that the Nishikado and Hanazawa family are invited as well.

At dinnertime, the Mimasakas', Nishikados', Hanazawas', and Domyojis' all sat together as they had dinner.

"Good evening, thank you everyone for attending our wonderful party for our daughter Megumi and…," said Tsukushi.

"Our daughter, Aya," said Sharon.

The audience applauded.

"This is wonderful occasion which represents the changes that are sure to come for our daughters whom are graduating high school and leading yet another life in college," said Tsukushi and Sharon.

"Also, this is a special event which is to announce the acceptance of courtship for our eldest daughter's hand in marriage. Of course, only certain ones to the liking of Ms. Domyoji are accepted and we hope to meet with your sons shortly," said Tsukasa.

The audience applauded once again.

"Please enjoy the party and dancing will begin shortly," said Akira.

"You're accepting these sorts of decisions?" asked Aya.

"Yes," said Megumi.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me? I would've been with you as well," said Aya.

"I decided this after the ball during my birthday," replied Megumi.

They sat there eating their dinner in peace. The Mimasakas' and as well as everyone but Megumi and her parents were surprised by this announcement.

After eating their dinner, everyone went into the ballroom and danced their hearts out.

During that whole time, rich heirs surrounded Megumi and eventually forced Aya away from Megumi.

"So Aya, my sister is really getting married huh?" asked T.J.

"She's not engaged yet but she's sort of arranging one. I had no idea and apparently no one else did either," said Aya.

"I know… man, that was shocking news. I hope she knows what she's doing by announcing it today. Sometimes, I think it is my fault that she has to marry early because I have to inherit the spot as heir and she being the eldest sort of interferes with the process. I wonder why…," said T.J.

"You don't have to feel bad for her Teej, besides, she decided this awhile ago. I have to do the same for my little bro too you know. I wish he would react the same way you do because he is so getting it when I have an arranged marriage. Be glad you've got a y in your chromosome," said Aya.

Aya walked away and got an MP dude to help her open a passage into the crowd and walk towards Megumi.

"Hey, T.J.!" yelled Aki and Toji.

"We heard about your sister getting married, we feel for you man. I mean, she is doing it for you. Maybe I should be glad that I have all brothers," said Toji.

"Yeah, but I have Aya and that's going to happen to her too. A marriage to a guy she barely knows. I feel bad but can't let the sympathy show. By the way, did my sister say anything to you that sounds suspicious?" asked Aki.

"What do you mean?" asked T.J.

"Like planning some evil plot for me in the near future," said Aki.

"Um… she did say she'd get you for not showing any sympathy towards her," said T.J.

"Oh shit!" said Aki.

Just then, Sam came over with his girlfriend Rino.

"Hey guys," said Sam.

Rino walked over to T.J. and consoled him by saying that its alright. He can live through it.

"So who do you think is the lucky guy?" asked Sam.

Rino walked over to Sam and playfully slapped his forearm.

They then scattered to do their own things and occupy themselves with it.

Kisa sat there wondering why the announcement made such a huge impact and asked Yuki to explain it to her.

"Kisa, what that announcement means is that Megumi is going to get married and join her husband as they live somewhere else just as happily. However, she is still finding that husband and when he is found, you and I will have a new brother-in-law. Get it?"

"Yes but why does Megumi want to leave? I don't want Megumi to leave," said Kisa.

"But Megumi is leaving for college soon so she'll be gone then too. Besides, she'll come back and visit some time," said Yuki.

Kisa just sat there with a sad look on her face and didn't even touch her dessert. Yuki ate his quietly but only halfway. Their parents are mingling with the crowd.

After the party, they all went back to their rooms and Kisa attached herself onto Megumi with their desserts in tow.

In Megumi's Room 

"Megumi, why are you getting married? Who's my brother-in-law?" asked Kisa.

They are eating their desserts on a tray on Megumi's bed.

"Because I am getting older and needs to build my life. Besides, there's nothing to be sad about, I'll come back lots and visit Kisa as well as the rest of the family. But I'm not sure who your brother-in-law would be yet," said Megumi.

"Okay…," said Kira with some uncertainty. "Can I sleep with Megumi tonight?"

"Of course but don't you want your own queen size bed?" asked Megumi.

"No. Kisa like Megumi so she's sleeping with sister tonight," said Kisa.

They brushed their teeth, changed into their nightwear, and went to sleep.

"So Tsukasa, how many proposals have we received so far?" asked Tsukushi.

"Well, I let my secretary handle it and ordered her to list them by ranking in society and their backgrounds," said Tsukasa.

"That's mean Tsukasa!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

"But she is getting paid a lot. Besides, wouldn't you rather have it in that order?" asked Tsukasa.

Then Tsukasa tackled Tsukushi and well… (lemon stuff)

'So she's getting engaged for me,' thought T.J.

The next morning, the ship came back to land and all the guests got off the ship except for the F4 families. They stayed onboard and called their secretaries for their work. This is their family summer vacation and this may be their last.

Tsukasa had the papers he wanted faxed in, it turned out to be around thirty suitors, and twenty unsuited. The ten top are from:

Harrison Family

Martin Family

Nishikado Family(Kin, unwanted, sadly)

Amakusa Family (enemy much?)

Kazuya's Family (enemy much? I totally forgot his last name)

Yukihawa Family

Ushuaia Family

Carlton Family

Garrison Family

Jinguushi Family

He peered through the list and carefully looked through the background check of these people. Apparently, one, two, eight, and nine are from either America or Europe. Then the rest are Japanese.

"Morning mom," said T.J.

"Good morning mommy!" exclaimed Kisa.

"Good morning mother," said Megumi.

"Aloha mother, so when are we arriving in Hawaii?" said Yuki.

"Good mornings! We are arriving in Hawaii in a day or so Yuyu," said Tsukushi.

"Mom, I told you not to call me that. It sounds like a girl's name," replied Yuki.

"For breakfast today, mommy made some of her famous commoner's soup! It has chicken, carrots, celery, potatoes, noodles, and meatballs! Eat up!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

'Well isn't she bright today' thought all the children.

"Hey, what smells so good?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's my commoner's soup!" replied Tsukushi.

They kissed each other and Tsukasa handed the newspaper to Tsukushi.

"Alright! Give me some!" exclaimed Tsukasa.

'Scratch that, aren't they both overly cheery?' thought all the children.

When Tsukushi opened the newspaper, she found the list of proposals on the business section and handed the comic and puzzle section to the children. She scanned through the list to find three, four, and five marked with a little (x) next to the name. She giggled at it and folded up the newspaper and placed it carefully in her purse. Then they all worked on their breakfast.

Tsukushi tried forcing three bowls into each of their stomachs but they all stopped at one and a half or two. Only she and Tsukasa made it to three.

"So what should we all do today?" asked Tsukushi.

"I think I'll take Kisa up to the pool today," said Megumi.

"I think I'll go too, besides, what if my idiot friends try something again," said T.J.

"I'll head to the stores and buy things that are necessary for our rooms," said Yuki.

"Alright, but at lunch, we'll all meet in the living room so that we can eat at Hong Kong," said Tsukasa.

"Okay!" exclaimed Tsukushi.

They all scattered.

"Tsukasa, which one should we introduce to her? Is Mr. Harrison and his family onboard?" asked Tsukushi.

"I checked and yes he is. Should we go meet his son?" asked Tsukasa.

"I think we should. Let's leave now," said Tsukushi.

They went to the floor below theirs and knocked on the door. Mr. Harrison himself opened the door and were surprised to find Mr. and Mrs. Domyoji.

"Oh…Mr. and Mrs. Domyoji, pleased to meet you. I am Mr. Harrison. Please do come in. I see you must be interested in our eldest son, Peter Harrison. Please sit while I get him," said Mr. Harrison.

Just then, the door in front opened again to reveal a young man around his twenties with blond and brown hair and purple eyes. He was the handsomest of all the guys Tsukasa and Tsukushi has ever seen. And he even carried a thick novel with a newspaper.

"Hello, I am Peter Harrison, and who might you two be?" asked Peter.

He bent down and kissed Tsukushi's hand and then did a manly handshake with Tsukasa.

"Nice to meet you Peter. We're Megumi's parents," said Tsukasa.

"Ah, Megumi Domyoji. Pleased to meet you I'm sure. By the way, you have raised a gorgeous daughter. We haven't met properly yet but from afar, I can tell," said Peter.

Okay, this is yet again, another long chapter. I hope you're liking because I am exhausted. Does this sort of make up for the ones I have missed? Thank you!


End file.
